Dear May,
by lauren.rose.poet
Summary: Dear May, is a Sisters Grimm fanfic told in diary entrees from the Queen of the Sneaks, Sabrina! Puckabrina is involved, but the story isn't based around it. Chapters based on songs are told, and I suggest you listen to that song on repeat for the entire fanfic/entree. School is coming and Sabrina will NOT be the most popular girl ever unlike in other fanfic's. Thanks! -Ro
1. Chapter 1: Grey Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm. But I want to! *Sniffles quietly***

**Quiz Question: What would you do if Red Riding Hood came up to you and told you that she was turning on the Grimms and that Puck was turning on them too? Would you join or fight? Why? Best answer gets to be sponsored in my chapters.**

Song of the fanfic: Runaway by Avril Lavigne

Dear May,

Have you ever had a grey day? A day where you wish you'd just stayed in bed the entire day? Oh dear god, I'm rhyming. Right now I'm staring out the window at the perfect day that fog spoiled. I scowled.

"Angry because of your reflection, Grimm? Don't worry, I wont blame you, ugly." A very annoying fairy's voice sounded, interrupting my thoughts.

"Is the Royal Toddler is upset? Don't worry, stinkpot. I don't blame someone stupid enough to see that I'm SCOWLING not STARING." I replied, sounding bored and not looking up from my writing.

"What 'cha writing in, Grimm? A _diary_? Oh, I never knew how much of a girly-girl you were!" Puck said, sounding falsely shocked. I rolled my eyes. Me? A girly-girl? Please.

"Please." I said, lifting the cover so he could see that it was NOT a diary (Of course), but in fact, my private home school "History" notebook. Puck fake gagged and pretended to have a coughing fit. I rolled my eyes. Ever since Puck found out Daphne and I were immortal and turned down Uncle Jake's offer, he had became more annoying by the minute. Though that did have some advantages. Just yesterday he somehow mystically convinced my dad to keep Daph and I here in FerryPort Landing. When I asked how he did it, he replied "Magic." and made big eyes and waved his hands around with fake magic motions. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

"I got to go and get the smell of books out of my digestive system! You know they make me allergic!" Puck said, fake coughing all the way up to his bedroom.

Sometimes I want to leave the Grimms, but then I remind myself about how lucky I was to have Granny back, to have Daphne with me, my parents back, and yes, even Puck. Though no matter what people said, we were JUST friends. I mean_ seriously_! We were JUST almost thirteen! It was SO annoying when everybody said things like "You two would be such a cute cute couple!" or "Are you guys dating yet?". The only reason I blushed was because I was embarrassed. I was NOT blushing because I wanted us to be a couple! I'm not sure about Puck, though. Daphne was usually the one who brought these things up.

Then Daphne walked into the living room and carefully maneuvered herself over the tall stacks of journals/stories/history books..etc. with a glass of orange juice. Oh great. She was going to tease me about writing in a journal now. Oh, wait! She has one too! Now she can't tease me!

"Hey, Sabrina! Are you writing in a diary? I never thought you would be so girly!" Daphne teased.

Dang it!

"Don't you write in one too, Daphne? And this is my history notebook." I replied, not stopping writing. I glanced up and Daphne was rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Dinner's ready." She shouted.

WIYL (Write in you later), Sabrina.

**AN:**

**Did you guys like it? I write more soon. Review please!**

**-Ro**


	2. Chapter 2: Green Day

Dear Fanfictioners,

The winner is...

Curlscat!

Why?

Because she gave me actual critisim!

Thank you so much for that!

Quiz Question: On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate the sisters grimm? (1 is worst, 10 is best)

My answer: 15

Song of the fanfic: Mountain Sound By Of Monsters and Men (Thank you Cynthia Darling for recomending!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm.

On with fanfiction!

Dear May,

Have you ever wondered why your name is May? Wouldn't it be weird if everyone called you something other than your real name and every time you asked why they called you that the wouldn't tell you? Why wouldn't you be named "Ava" or "Lilly"? Why not call you "April" or "June"? It's simple. Well once upon a time... kidding. I don't flashback. Let's just say it was on the first of May that Daphne and I were taken to the orphanage and when my parents were taken from Daphne and me. Why that day? It was the first time I started to start to feel fearless and brave. It was that day that I got my first self-goal. That goal was to stay away from everybody except my blood and to never have any family but Daphne in my life. I never predicted that goal would be the exact same goal two years later.

What I mean is, two years later, when I was eleven and Daphne was seven, when Granny finally swiped us up. At first I thought she was crazy. I mean, who wouldn't? Who would believe their brand-new Grandmother who tells them to believe that fairy tales are real when their now missing parents told them that their Grandmother was dead? Not me, for real. When Granny told us the truth, I admit, I thought she was a nutshell just like all our other foster parents (If you can even call them that.)

Self-goals are my way of making myself do something. I've had one since May first, and usually they're always different. That period was the one time I've had a self-goal for that long. The last one I had was to win the war. Since then I have been spending my time trying to come up with another one.

Today was a green day for the Grimms. Green with envy, not calm-ness. Everyone was jealous of one another. Granny was jealous of Snow White because Snow finally came back from her honeymoon with Charming. They were particularly being moony today though. Today they practically shouted that Snow was pregnant, they were THAT happy. Granny had an undertone of red under her usually pale skin. Even though you could see she was smiling, the was a glimmer of jealousy in her green eyes. It was one of those moment when my stomach was turning and my face was smiling at the same time.

Daphne was jealous of Red because Red could draw amazingly realistic horses, and Daphne can hardly draw a straight line. (Literally! It's all squiggly when she tries.) Red was jealous of Daphne because Daphne was even more confident than usual because she was trying to prove that she was better than Red the Amazing Horse Artist.

Uncle Jake was jealous of Morgan because Morgan just got over Mr. Seven and started dating Mr. Canis today. Uncle Jake's jealous of Morgan because Morgan just got up and got over Mr. Seven while he's still dreaming about Briar. I get that Briar was an amazing person and how she was beautiful but you have to get over her sometime. I told him to stop dwelling on her. A second later he was launching into this whole speech that consisted of "I'll never EVER get over her!" and "I can't and WONT be able to love anyone else again!" or "She was my true love and you'll understand when you're an adult." Ugh.

When I went to rant to Daphne, she said her signature "You are being so immature/sour-pus-ousimus." reply. God, I hope she's not back on her I'm-a-big-girl-now kick again. I hated that. NOT because she was acting bossy and older than her real age, but because she WANTS to be older than she is. You and everyone else in the world who has grown up will join her as I shake her shoulders and scream "DON'T EVER WANT TO GET OLDER! AGE COMES WITH RESPONSIBILITY!" Why would she even want to be older? Oh, wait. I know. To gain independence. But independence comes with responsibility! Wait, I'm sounding like Dad!

Sometimes I wish my problems were simple. Simple enough that I could just call a friend and complain how boring my family was and how I'd have to kill myself for something to do. Simple enough that I could have a normal life.

But the problem is that a normal life would bore me to tears.

Sabrina Grimm

**AN: Did you guys like it? Was it better? NEED CRITICISM!**

**-Ro**


End file.
